custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pozic
Pozic is a Toa of Magnetism who resides in Matoro City on Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Pozic was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Pozic was placed in Metru Nui. He lived in Ta-Metru where he worked as an assistant blacksmith and befriended a Ta-Matoran named Karov. When the Brotherhood of Makuta began killing Fa-Matoran due to the threat they posed to the Makuta species' new armor, Pozic was overlooked and was therefore one of the few who survived. When Pozic was trapped in a Matoran Sphere by Teridax, he was brought to the island of Mata Nui by the Toa Metru. Most of life here is unknown, although he maintained his friendship with Karov. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Teridax was killed and Spherus Magna was reformed, Pozic migrated to the surface of the new planet. He became one of the inhabitants of Matoro City, a city built over top of a large portion of the Great Spirit Robot's body, and one of the five major cities of the new world. Here he began working with Karov as a blacksmith once more. Events of Deception of Honor One day, while at a diner owned by an Onu-Matoran named Dimous, Pozic heard a Le-Matoran terrorist mention a plot to attack the Turaga Council of Matoro City the next day; the day the next generation of Toa would be decided. This was part of a system in which five "United Toa Teams" were simultaneously active on Spherus Magna, but once every five years, the oldest of these would give up their power to a new group of Matoran, one from each of the five major cities, as well as one additional candidate from Matoro City, the largest. This team of Matoran would become the youngest of the five teams, and the system would continue to cycle until they eventually retired and became Turaga. Not having time to report the news to any Toa or Glatorian, Pozic followed the assassin to his home, where he found a large supply of weapons manufactured in Xia. After a short confrontation with the Le-Matoran, Pozic used a gun from the Matoran's stash to force him to reveal that there was another assassin who Pozic would be unable to find in time. After killing the Matoran, Pozic returned to his and Karov's home. The following day, Pozic told a Glatorian guard named Rovrun of the possible threat, before arriving at the ceremony, where the two Matoran candidates were assassinated by an unknown sniper. The assassin attempted to kill Coprollex, the Toa giving up his powers, as well, but failed. Coprollex then visited Pozic's and Karov's home, questioning Pozic about the assassin. Pozic, not actually knowing any information about the killer, lied about him being in an argument with the Le-Matoran, hoping to cover up him being the one to kill the assassin's partner. After this, Coprollex offered the two places as Toa to replace the late Danuku and Vuli. They accepted, and were brought to a building near the Central Tower of the City to be transformed. Pozic and Karov swore to protect Matoro City, as well as the rest of the world, and were transformed. They were brought by Coprollex, who was now a Turaga, and Kahume, a Turaga of Fire in the Turaga Council of the City, into a vast armory under the central Tower. They were given their weapons, and in Pozic's case, a new Kanohi. The Turaga then brought them into the Central Tower, where they were briefed for their first task. They were to travel to the Great Hand, a City that had ceased all communications with the outside world. They were to meet the rest of their new Toa team there, as one Toa would be joining them from each of four other Cities. Since their City was the biggest, two Toa had been selected. Coprollex gave them a map which marked the safest way to get there. After returning to their home to gather supplies, the two Toa left on their journey. After several days, they were attacked by Vorox, only to be saved by a Toa of Stone named Jevan. He healed Karov, who was injured by the Vorox and by being accidentally shot by Pozic. Jevan told the Toa that he knew a faster way through the desert, and the Toa agreed to follow him. Upon their arrival at the Great Hand, they discovered that all, or nearly all, of its citizens had been slaughtered and their corpses piled in a marketplace in the center of the City. Jevan told them of a hidden chamber under the City that housed many Kanohi, and that perhaps whoever had killed the citizens had been trying to steal the masks. Karov became suspicious that Jevan had been involved with the slaughter, and confronted him. It was revealed that Jevan possessed the Kanohi Avohkii. Upon seeing this, Pozic and Karov began to fight Jevan. Karov was knocked out during the fight, and Jevan was able to prove to Pozic by lending him his Kanohi Rode that he had indeed stolen the Avohkii but had not been here when the Matoran, Agori, Glatorian, and Toa of the City had been killed. Jevan told Pozic that he would show him where the masks were kept after Karov awoke. After he had explained to Karov everything he had found out, Pozic proceeded to enter the Kanohi Chamber alongside Karov and Jevan. They discovered that a Kanohi Olmak and the Kanohi Kraahkan were missing. They returned to the surface, intending to return to Matoro City to tell the Turaga Council of their findings, but on the way, they met three other Toa, Jeynah, Tusidi, and Terifol. These were the other Toa they had been supposed to meat up with to form their Toa team. The groups joined together, and it was decided that rather then returning to any city, they would track whoever killed the city's population. Pozic was the most opposed to this idea, but agreed nonetheless. The group managed to find a large set of tracks leading away from the City, which they assumed to be those of the invaders. While following this trail, they discovered, fought, and captured an injured Skakdi named Ahknot. When questioned by Pozic, he told them of a plot to revive Makuta Teridax, and of a cult built around that goal, aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Ahknot told the group of a ritual that would shortly take place. After they had extracted all the knowledge they needed, Tusidi killed Ahknot, although Karov objected, saying that it went against the Toa Code. Jevan reminded the group that they needed to stop the ritual that would supposedly revive Teridax, and they continued following the trail. Upon discovering the site of the upcoming ritual, Pozic came up with a plan about how they would intervene. This plan involved three Toa, Jevan, Tusidi, and Terifol, journeying to a nearby village and sending a messenger to Matoro City. They would then prepare the town for a potential battle, as Pozic suspected that they would be pursued by the cultists. Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah would stay and wait for the ritual, and interrupt it as it began, hoping to catch the cultists off guard. The others grudgingly agreed to this, none of them wanting to leave, and the team split up. Jeynah, Pozic, and Karov set up camp and waited for the ritual to begin. It finally did, and they prepared to descend into the crater where it would take place. Pozic descended into the crater, and was followed by Karov. The two male Toa were immediately captured by the Makuta named Dacciah and several cultists, but Jeynah didn't enter the crater and wasn't noticed by the cult. The leader of the cult, a Makuta named Lekrosu, explained to Pozic and Karov that he was "The chosen of Teridax" and that it was his job to revive Makuta Teridax. He then proceeded with the ritual, with Pozic and Karov unable to intervene. Pozic noticed that the ritual didn't seem to have work, and began to taunt Lekrosu. Lekrosu challenged the Toa to a duel, as he believed that their presence on this "sacred ground" was what caused the ritual to fail. The duel began, and Lekrosu managed to out-maneuver Pozic and succeeded in stabbing him in the chest. Pozic fainted from exhaustion and blood-loss. Jeynah and Karov would later escape the crater with his unconscious body. Pozic awoke when Jeynah used her Lightning powers to deliver a controlled shock that restarted his failing vital systems. After a brief period of recovery, Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah began to make their way towards the village where they were to meet with the other members of their team. The Cult of Teridax, which was now lead by Dacciah, followed far behind them. When they arrived at the village, they found that many of its residents had prepared for the coming fight against the Cult. They also found out that Coprollex, Dimous, Rovrun, and many other Matoran and Agori from Matoro City had arrived to help. When the Cult arrived and the fight began, Jevan determined that Dacciah was the one factor that gave the Cult the advantage in this battle, and gathered the group of Toa to eliminate her. Pozic was one of the first to engage in combat, but the other Toa soon joined in. When she was on her last legs, Dacciah was able to activate her Mask of Intimidation's power to subdue all six Toa simultaneously. Pozic was trapped within a vision of fear and darkness, but he eventually realized that Dacciah had only used this power on the team because she feared them, and he used this knowledge to break out of the trance. He once again began to fight the Makuta, who was weakened as she concentrated on subduing the others with her Mask's powers. Pozic managed to severely injure her, and finished her with some help from Karov, who provided Pozic with his sword when the Toa of Magnetism had no weapons available to him. After Dacciah's defeat, the villagers and their allies were quickly able to defeat the cultists, killing some and taking some prisoners, although several cultists escaped into the desert. All of Pozic's teammates had survived the battle, and had sustained only minor injuries. The team helped repair the damage in the village. Abilities and Traits Powers and Equipment Pozic possesses the Element of Magnetism, but, as a Matoran, wasn't able access his powers. As a Matoran, Pozic wore a powerless Kanohi Rau. He owned an axe, and obtained a Xian machine gun from the Le-Matoran assassin's stash. Upon transforming into a Toa, Pozic gained access to his elemental powers, but has not been known to have used them as of yet. He donned a Great Kanohi Sanok, and acquired an axe that could channel his elemental powers. He retained his Xian machine gun, for which he also had a large supply of ammunition. He wears black, silver, and gunmetal armor. Personality Pozic has a pessimistic, even slightly grim, attitude. He has been known to act cheerful and make jokes, specifically before his transformation into a Toa, but can often be quiet for long periods of time, as well as see only the negatives in any given situation. He is also shown to take his time, think logically and attempt to come up with plans, but this is not always appreciated by his team, who generally tend to act with less thought and more heroism. This particular trait is somewhat contradicted by his actions during Lekrosu's ritual, when he jumped into the crater without making a proper plan, but this event was mostly triggered by desperation. Forms Quotes Trivia *Pozic is Toa Pozico's secondary self-MOC. **Pozic was originally Toa Pozico's primary self-MOC, but it was changed to Jeruu due to the fact that he seemed to represent Toa Pozico better than Pozic had. *Pozic's name originally would have been "Pozico", but Toa Pozico found the name too silly-sounding and shortened it to "Pozic", which seemed to fit better as a Bionicle name. *Pozic has been shown on several occasions to disrespect/ignore the Toa Code. *Pozic is often depicted as a pessimist, which is somewhat based on Toa Pozico in real life. **In a way, this makes Pozic the opposite of his teammate Jeynah, who is known to look for the best in people. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Self-MOCs Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism